The Nymph and The Flame
by TheBonBon
Summary: It is impossible and unheard of for a tree nymph and a fire spirit to coexist in harmony. But when Sakura's land runs the risk of being razed to the ground, she will have to set aside any preconceived notions of the fire elementals in order to preserve her home. Will she be able to trust in Sasuke, the leader of the fire spirits, to help her in saving her home? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto. Plot, and everything else belongs to my imagination.

Summary: It is impossible and unheard of for a tree nymph and a fire spirit to coexist in harmony, much less be anything more than that. But when Sakura's land runs the risk of being invaded and razed to the ground, she will have to set aside any preconceived notions of the fire elementals in order to preserve her home. Will she be able to trust in Sasuke, the leader of the fire spirits, to help her in saving her home? Can they learn to accept one other, especially when one brings life into the world and the others nature is to destroy it?

Pairings: SasukexSakura, slight InoxSai, slight ShikaXTemari

Rating T just to be safe...May or may not go up to M in later chapters.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

The setting sun cast luminous glow on the lake. The light show that was the reflection upon the surface of the water was enough to make any living creature stop and stare. It was as if the northern lights had been called down from the coldest reaches of the earth to grace this particular forest with it's natural beauty. The colors of dusk played on the surface of the lake, dancing to and fro, celebrating the end of another spring and the beginning of the summer season. Nature was content; this was true as it could be felt all through the forest. A gentle breeze blew through trees and from the the southern most point of the woods emerged a splendor.

But splendor was not enough to describe this being. Her presence made all around her feel at peace. Her laughter was like the tinkling of fine crystal, and one look from her jade green eyes was more than enough to make all souls leap with joy. But the greatest thing about this creature was her smile, fresh air that breathed life into all who saw it. But Sakura gave little mind to the attention given to her by the forests inhabitants (she swore the animals could be as nosy as humans).

She continued to make her way out of the woods towards the edge of the lake, her simple white dress rippling in wind and long pink locks swaying gently with every step she took. It had been a long spring; long but amazing as always. Sakura always had a preference for spring. As she should, for it was in her nature as an earth elemental to do so. Nature spirits usually made their home in trees, rivers, plants, bogs, mountains, and minerals. They attached themselves to practically every natural thing and cared for it, and existed as the life force in all living things. And this is precisely what Sakura did and considered her sacred duty.

Sakura was a tree nymph, a guardian of the springtime. Every spring she and her fellow spirits of the forest would come out of their resting places to help usher in the springtime. She specifically would tend to the blossoming of the cherry blossom trees, her namesake. With delicate whispers and gentle caresses, the small buds would open their petals to the world and release their sweet essence to the breezes. The other nymphs would do similar rituals with their own charges; the oak trees, the chrysanthemums, orange blossoms, even the grass that covered the rolling hills beyond the forest. The earth elementals all worked in harmony to bring life back to the forest at spring. Even the water elementals would emerge from their homes in the underwater caverns to cleanse the lake and thaw the ice that had covered it in the winter.

Sakura loved this about Spring. The feeling of creating something, of giving it life and a chance to start anew. The coming of the spring meant new beginnings, healing what winter had left behind and Sakura felt pride in being a part of that process.

That is why when she first laid eyes on Sasuke, she felt her soul shake to its very core, for he stood for everything she did not; destruction, chaos, consuming everything, making all things barren. In a single word, he represented death. He was a fire elemental, one of nature's most destructive spirits and most likely to not think twice about the value of a life. Sakura could not fathom ever meeting a fire spirit, much less finding herself interacting with one on an almost daily basis. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go back to the day that started it all...

* * *

><p><strong>BonBon's Commentary:<strong>

Prologue is short and sweet..a little bit of a teaser if you will buehuehue. Got an idea and decided to roll with it because why not? I swear almost all my writing happens on a whim regardless. I could literally sit my ass down for an hour and try to write but it won't happen. It has to just come to me (like today I was eating Pollo Loco when it hit me...something about that chicken...)

I'm still going to be updating my other story (Salad For the Young Man's Soul) every weekend. If this one does well (gets enough positive reviews or follows or favorites) then I'll, hopefully, be updating every week (like on tuesdays, wednesdays, or thursdays). Don't plan on making this one too long... maybe 5-7 chapters? Really depends on where the story itself takes me, and the reader response.

Ok so pairings are pretty much what I listed above...I'll try to work NaruHina in there if possible but that is the one pairing I just cannot write, simply because I don't get their dynamic. I have nothing against the pairing itself, I just don't get it. And if I don't get it then I cant write it because then I will screw it up big time.

Anyways, Please R&R. I'm not kidding. I love reading what you guys think on the story, characters, etc. And I'm always open for suggestions :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto. Everything else is mine.

**BonBon's Commentary:**

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYNE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED me or the story. I appreciate it so much you have no idea . I was geniuinely susprised with the response I got. Did not expect anyone to read this. Like, at all. But you guys did and it makes me so happy :) Gah you guys are the best! 3

Anyway. PLease continue to read and review. I thrive on your comments and/or questions. Seriously. Any questions or comments at all. I love replying to you guys.

FYI" Someone pointed out that Sakura sounded more like a dryad and I agree. But for the purposes of this story I'm going to stick with the nymph classification. You'll see why in later chapters (it's kind of a little joke). But still...thanks for pointing that out . It shows you actually read and paid attention. So thanks for that :)

OK. That's enough of that. ONWARD!

* * *

><p>The nymph daintily dipped her right foot into the pond. It was just the right temperature. And clean. Perfect. The roots of the sakura trees would be receiving good nutrition. She'd have to thank the water sprites next time she saw them, shy as they were. Looking up towards the cherry blossom tree, she laid her right hand on its trunk and gently said, "Time to wake 's over . The snow is melted and spring can't be called spring until you let some of your buds open." And like magic, the great tree responded to her words. One by one, each of the buds began to shyly open up to the warm evening air. Sakura stood back and watched it bloom into all its glory. She could feel the tree's joy in being alive again and she heard it whisper its gratitude. Sakura just smiled and replied, "You're welcome. Now if only Ino would hurry up with her duties, then we could be on our way."<p>

"You can't rush perfection you know," Sakura turned towards the teasing voice which was coming from another tree. She walked over and looked up. On its branches, sat another nymph. Her long legs dangled beneath her and platinum blonde hair was bound into a long and thick french braid adorned with all manor of flowers. Her indifferent facial expression towards Sakura was betrayed by the mischievous glint in her pale blue-green eyes.

Ino jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully in front of the pinkette, her short white tunic clung to her body in all the right places. Even Sakura had to admit that if ever there was need for a poster child image of a nymph, Ino would be it. "Well are you done gawking at my beauty or would you like to stare a bit more?" Ino taunted, "because if you are, I don't mind posing." Sakura scowled and shook her head. "No thanks. Did you finish?"

Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance. "With waking up the bush clovers? Yeah. Sassy little flowers. You would think being their guardian would warrant some respect on their part. But instead they get an attitude." Sakura giggled. The flowers and plants all take on the personality of their guardians , much like a child with their parent. It was inevitable.

"Well as long as they're in full bloom. We need to get to the Gathering by the lake. Shikamaru will have our heads if we're late. Again." Ino huffed but nodded in agreement. "Let's go." That being said the two girls made their way to said meeting place, hoping that Shikamaru, the Lord of the Forest, had not yet arrived in order to buy them more time.

Sakura and Ino broke into a run and sped through the forest. Out of all the spirits, earth elementals were the most well known for three things: physical endurance, healing abilities, and speed. For a normal person, getting to the epicenter of the forest from the northern lands would take at least an hour. But seeing as Sakura and Ino were not "normal" in the traditional sense of the word, they estimated their arrival in thirty minutes time.

"Moving a bit slow there Sakura!" Ino taunted over her shoulder as she gracefully leaped over a stream. Sakura responded to the challenge by speeding up, barely dodging a branch that jutted out in her path. She glanced up at the sky; a hawk flew overhead toward the Gathering. Sakura grinned. If there was anything that motivated her to run faster, it was racing the birds. In an instant, Sakura was in the lead. "Who's moving slow now, piggy?"

They continued this game until the broke through a clearing. As they were catching their breath, Sakura looked around. It was obvious Shikamaru had not arrived, otherwise the cheerful sound of laughter and conversation would not be heard. Sakura could see some of the other guardian spirits that she recognized. Kiba, head of the Wolf tribe, and protector of fauna was relaying his latest adventure to a rather stoic looking Shino, resident bug caretaker, as well as being in charge of insect population. Shino and Kiba made sure the ecosystem was and continued to be balanced.

Looking over toward the edge of the lake, Sakura could see two pale eyed water elementals emerging from the depths: Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. They looked so eerily similar, that one might have thought that they were siblings instead of cousins. The only differences were that Hinata's long hair was dark blue and Neji's was a dark brown. Hinata wore a simple pale blue dress that shimmered like the surface the lake, a silver circlet around her head. Neji sported a simple shirt with a leather armor strapped over it and a pair of pants and black leather boots.

Hinata was the Water Maiden, princess of the water sprites, and Neji her royal advisor and personal guard. One was hardly ever seen without the other, though Sakura could understand why. Hinata looked so gentle and fragile, like she would break apart with a mere breeze. And Neji was immensely overprotective of his charge. Having been raised alongside her, he considered her his sister, and therefore, the most important being in his life. However, Sakura had known them both since she was just a little wood sprite herself, playing at the lakeshore, and was unafraid as the jovially ran to Hinata to embrace her.

"L-lady Sakura!" she cried out in surprise, a red color tinging her pale cheeks. After the initial shock, she returned the hug with one of her own.

"It's been so long Hinata," Sakura smiled, as she let go of the gentle princess, "I hardly see you anymore. I imagine you're kept busy with your royal duties?"

Hinata sighed. "Yes. It is unfortunate that I cannot come to the surface as much as I used to. But I have a people to rule. And it's not like I'm alone.I have my sister Hanabi. And of course Neji is always there to offer company." At this she smiled amiably to the man standing quietly next to her.

"Neji!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her arms around the silent man as well. "Don't think I've forgotten about you!" Sakura finally let go of the faintly blushing male water spirit. "And I know it was you who thawed that pond to perfection for my cherry blossom trees. If my trees bloom beautifully this year it's no doubt thanks to your magic touch."

Neji's normally impassive face took on a flustered countenance as he mumbled, "Y-you're very welcome Lady Sakura." Hinata gave her cousin a knowing glance before she addressed Sakura once more. "Cheerful as ever Lady Sakura. It's always refreshing to bask in your presence. Like a breath of fresh air after being underwater for so long. And we would know!" Hinata giggled and Sakura's laughter joined in. Hinata had a sense of humor that crept up on a person unexpectedly. "But I've told you both...don't call me 'Lady' anything. It's just Sakura."

"Understood. It's a simply force of habit. Seeing as you're-"

"You know I'm not anything. I'm simply another earth guardian. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hinata stared and was about to reply when she was interrupted by another voice. "Hinata!" The two water spirits and earth nymph looked up as Ino made her way over to the small group. She threw her arms around Hinata from behind and let get to give Neji a strong pat on the shoulder...enough to make him stagger.

"Hey there Neji!"

Neji grimaced. 'I forgot how strong these earth spirits are..' he thought as he straightened himself up. He then replied with a simple "Greetings to you as well" his face returning to its stoic default.

Ino was about to say something, no doubt about his introverted nature, when the sound of a horn caught everyone's attention. At once, all of those that had gathered ceased with their conversations and convened at the center of the clearing, where an imposing figure could be seen: Shikamaru, Lord of the Forest.

Shikamaru was a tall man with a spiky hair that he always had tied together. His narrow and calculating eyes made any man feel transparent, and his patronizing glare was enough to make even the most confident person question their own capabilities. As all the creatures, spirits, nymphs, and sprites turned their attention on him, Shikamaru stepped up onto a tree trunk and addressed his subjects.

"I welcome you all and thank you for coming to our yearly Gathering. I know it must be taking valuable time from your duties. And for some it must be a great excuse to slack off, "at this he glared at Konohamaru and several of the other spirits-in-training. Those in question merely scratched the back of their heads sheepishly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, muttered, "troublesome" then continued.

"I'd also like to extend a special welcome to the water spirits Hinata and Neji Hyuuga for attending this years Gathering." Neji and Hinata nodded in acknowledgement. "Normally, the Gathering is meant for earth spirits. However, this year I find myself in a position that requires an urgent response from all of those that inhabit this forest including our water brethren." At this, there was a stirring among the crowd. Sakura furrowed her brows. Urgent? Even Hinata and Neji showed a dawning concern on their normally relaxed faces. Everyone waited with bated breath as they waited for Shikamaru to continue.

"There is a restlessness in the western lands of this forest. I can't quite pinpoint the cause or exactly what it is. But there is something not right. The guardian in charge of that land, Chouji, has not reported to me in a couple of weeks. Has anyone seen or come into contact with him at all?"

Everyone looked at each other. No, no one had seen him. Sakura began to grow worried. Chouji was one of the strongest forest guardians, and it was unlike him to not report in. Shikamaru nodded grimly at the silence. "As I thought. I do not wish to alarm you all but to raise awareness. Any odd occurrences, strange behaviors or happenings...report them to me at once. I fear something bad is coming our way. The western lands are our buffer between the rest of the forest and whatever lays beyond. We have kept to ourselves and our peace for thousands of years, with only the occasional human wandering into our territory."

"Are you saying its probably the humans who are up to something?" a small voiced squeaked. It was a tiny fairy, who spoke from her perch on a branch. Shikamaru shook his head. "No. I'm saying we should be wary of strangers. Any strangers, be they human or not."

"What else could there be if not human?" a centaur spoke from the back of the crowd. There was more murmuring amidst the crowd until one said what they had all been thinking. "You don't mean...the fire people, do you?

At this, the noise level increased, as worry spread throughout all those present.

"Fire people…?"

"I wouldn't put it past them to do something like this…"

"...destructive…"

"...no respect for life…"

"It's not like they ever cared for our work."

Sakura stood rooted in place. Fire elementals. Now there was something she hadn't thought about in a long time. She had never actually met one, save for a long time ago when she was very small, she could hardly remember it. However, that did not mean she was ignorant to their nature. They were fire. The stories told of their incredible fighting prowess and power, their ability to destroy in seconds, and their aggressiveness. They were warriors pure and simple. No one knew where they made their home. Many just assumed that they were nomads, like the Wind Folk, though that was just pure speculation. The only time that the Fire People made an appearance large enough to warrant documentation, was when there was a battle to be fought or a war to be won.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to gain the attention of the crowd. Once everyone had quieted down, he continued, "No. It is not the Fire People who are behind this. They have their own assigned responsibilities to them given directly by the Devas, just as we have ours. Going against fellow elementals is blasphemy. They would never do anything to hurt us." Doubt could still be seen on the face of those present but they accepted his answer regardless. At this moment, Hinata strode forward, Neji silently followed behind her. "The Water Maiden wishes to speak, Forest Lord," Neji stated. Shikamaru nodded, and Hinata proceeded to speak.

"Lord Shikamaru, you say the western lands are, more or less, unresponsive and shrouded in mystery at this moment."

"That is correct. After this Gathering ends, I will be sending guards to scout the area and see if they bring back tidings of Chouji."

Hinata looked down, seemed to make up her mind on something and looked back at Shikamaru. "Then I will send some of my sirens as well, through water of course. It is not just the western lands that seem troubled. The rivers that flow from that area have been...different as of late." Hinata frowned slightly. "I thought not to mention it so soon, so as not to worry others needlessly. But seeing as you brought this up, I can not brush it off as mere coincidence."

"Very well then, we graciously accept your help, Lady Hinata."

Hinata bowed her head. "What of the Wind Folk? Do you think they should be notified as well?"

Shikamaru shook his head and gazed up towards the clouds before stating, "They are troublesome beings. Always going wherever their fancy leads them. By the time we track them down, it might be too late and we would've wasted time. It's best to keep them out of this unless it's a dire situation. They don't particularly like to be told what to do and when to do it. And, from what I hear, their temper can be just as volatile as the Fire People."

Hinata nodded and stepped back into the crowd. Shikamaru proceeded to address everyone. "Please, everyone. Stay on your guard and remember to report to me with anything strange that you may hear, see or smell. Understood? Good. And this concludes this year's Gathering. You may now return to your daily duties."

At his dismissal the crowd dispersed, some retreated back to the forest while others grouped off with friends and acquaintances to gossip. Sakura stood in her place for a little while. She had a bad feeling about this. Nothing had disturbed the peace and tranquility of the forest since she had been but a child. For something to happen now and upset that balance was...unsettling. She didn't like it. Not one bit. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder drew her from the deep recesses of her mind. It was Shikamaru. "You ok?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Just a bit worried. " Shikamaru sighed dejectedly. "Are you sure you don't want to assume leadership? The seat is technically yours, you know." Sakura shook her head, her green eyes flashing at what Shikamaru was insinuating. "No. You fit that role beautifully Shikamaru. I can't lead the forest like you do. I'm not experienced. I know nothing of diplomatic relations with other lands. I'm ignorant" She laughed softly as she looked at her fellow forest people fondly. "They're happy with having a competent leader like you. The only right I have to lead was given to me by birthright. And that's not enough."

"Exactly," Shikamaru tightened his grip on her shoulder, "It's your _birthright_, Sakura. Everyone knows it. Heck, Hinata practically has to restrain herself from referring to you as Lady of the Forest. Everyone knows who you are and they would be more than ecstatic at having you lead them." Shikamaru gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles. "I've seen you Sakura. You care about this forest, this land, its people and creatures." Sakura turned to look at her one of her closest friends. "Thank you Shika..but I'm happy this way. I may be royalty, but I reject that with all my being. I don't deserve the title of 'Lady'." At this Sakura, looked sadly at her friends, Ino, who was talking animatedly, while Hinata giggled and Neji scowled, no doubt being the object of Ino's joke.

Shikamaru gave Sakura a sad frown, let go of her shoulder and was about to respond when he suddenly stopped and lifted his head toward the west. Sakura noticed his change in behavior and was about to ask, when she felt it as well. Dread. Decay.

At this point, all those present had picked up on the feeling as well. It was unnatural and definitely not native to this world. _What is it?_

Then, as if someone had stuck a sharp object in her chest, Sakura fell forward. Shikamaru caught before she hit the ground. "Sakura?! What's wrong?" His shout had attracted the attention of the other three and they rushed over. Ino went to Sakura;s side and helped her up. "Sakura! What is it?"

Sakura was panting heavily. After several moments, she was finally was able to stand up, still clutching at her heart. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. And she glanced up at the faces gathered around her. Through gritted teeth she managed to say, "My home. My tree. I have to go to it." All at once they all understood. Her home had been attacked. Without another word, they all made their way to her home, Shikamaru and Ino by land, and Neji and Hinata by water.

Sakura was still feeling pain in her chest but she was able to bear it long enough to make her way to her tree as quickly as possible. Elementals were practically immortal. Practically. They aged at an incredibly slow pace. and they could stop aging at any age if they so wished it, though most preferred to stay young in appearance. But just because they did not die, did not mean they could not be killed. Earth elementals were not born as humans were; they were born of trees. Every earth spirit was born of a tree, regardless if their guardianship was over flowers, animals or plants. They were the spirit of the tree taking a form. They _were _the tree. So hurting their Birth Tree was synonymous with injuring the nymph as well. They all shared a deep bond with their parent that could be felt in their immortal souls. And Sakura had just felt her own soul break. Someone or something had attacked her mother, her heart. She needed to get there as quickly as she could.

As they made their way farther west, they could all sense something was wrong. The trees did not speak as they did. The animals and birds could not be heard or seen and an eery silence befall the all, broken only by crushing twigs under their running feet. 'It was not like this this morning,' Sakura thought worriedly, the pain in her chest getting stronger. 'This isn't right.;

Soon they began to near Sakura's domain of cherry blossom trees. But the sight that was before them was not one beauty and serenity as she had left it. It was of disaster and barrenness. The trees had lost gentle pink color, and they seemed to be drooping. They continued to make their way further west in the forest, none saying a word. Until finally Sakura spoke, her voice cracking, "I..I can't hear them anymore."

"What?"

"I just...I can't hear them. The cherry blossoms always like to talk at this time of day when the sun sets. But _they aren't talking._" Sakura began to panic as she broke in a run toward her home, Shikamaru and Ino at her heels.

Finally after making their way over the river, where they rendezvoused with Hinata and Neji, they all proceeded to Sakura's glen. As soon as she stepped into the clearing and laid her eyes upon the scene before her, Sakura let out a heartbreaking scream.

Her home, her mother, her _heart_. The once majestic and peaceful tree was now decayed and downtrodden. All of it's fragrant sakura blossoms had dried out and fallen to the forest floor. It's branches thin and brittle. It was grey. No longer an earthy brown that signified life. Sakura staggered over to the base of the tree and sank down in between it's roots, pressing her forehead and palms to it. Ino had begun to shed tears and Shikamaru drew her into a comforting embrace. When a tree died,the whole forest mourned. It was the loss of one of their own. Neji and Hinata hung their heads in respect.

Sakura tried with all her might to somehow rekindle a line of communication with her parent. Failure. She was gone. The life had been...sucked out of her. Her mother was gone. "Mother," Sakura whispered, "What did this to you?" Tears were now falling freely from her jade eyes, her long pink hair falling like a curtain around her face.

Everyone had been so busy focusing on the tragedy before them, that no one saw a dark shadow emerge from the trees behind Sakura's grieving figure. The shadow began to shift behind her and this was when Neji cried out, unsheathing his sword, "Sakura! Behind you!"

Sakura quickly looked up and found herself facing a most horrid image. The shadow had taken the form of a monster. It was at least 8 feet tall with four long spider-like limbs, with three claws at the end of each and it stood on a pair of what looked like human-shaped feet. The most abhorrent feature Sakura could discern in her petrified state, was its face. The creature was all black; black as tar and it's lidless eyes held a pair red hot coals for eyes. It looked at her, tilting its head to the side, as would an animal contemplating it's next meal. Then, it quickly, gave a creepy smile, showing two rows of unnaturally sharp teeth and a long lizard tongue. It snarled in anticipating and crouched as if to pounce on her. Sakura could not move. She was transfixed by this thing that just seemed to emanate death and corrosion.

As it leaps towards her, Sakura realized that it was this unnatural being that had killed her mother, her source of becoming. Shouts could be heard from Hinata and Ino as Neji and Shikamaru ran towards her. They wouldn't make it in time.

Sakura closed her eyes and hoped that it would be quick. But instead of razor sharp teeth cutting into her skin, she felt a sudden blast of heat, and then a painful shriek. Uncovering her eyes, she looked up. A tall man stood before her with flames swirling around his outstretched left hand. Flames? The creature was gone. In it's place was a pile of ashes that was soon swept away by a passing breeze. At that moment, Shikamaru arrived to help her up as Neji pointed his weapon at the strangers back. "Who are you?!" he shouted, eyes narrowed, "Answer quickly!"

Said man lowered his arms, t the fire dying out as he did so, and he turned to face the group. Sakura couldn't help but to stare. This man was handsome, she'd give him that much. His alabaster skin contrasted perfectly with his midnight black hair. Even under his black armor, Sakura could tell he was well built. Like Neji but with leaner muscle. However, it wasn't his physical characteristics that left Sakura with an impression...it was his onyx black eyes that bore into hers with something she couldn't quite grasp. What was this intensity? She could tell that underneath his seemingly calm exterior, there was something volatile. She was simultaneously attracted and repelled by this power.

"I won't ask again," Neji growled uncharacteristically. He already did not like this guy. The man merely stared at each of them in turn and finally his eyes rested on Sakura's once more before answering.

"I am the current Fire Lord, Sasuke."

And at that moment, Sakura knew that this man would be the end of her.

* * *

><p>And TA-DA! Done! *Sigh* I was scared I wasn't gunna get to the meeting between these two but I made it! Yes! *laughs maniacally*<p>

I feel like i kind of strayed from Sakura's point of view but I needed to do this for the sake of plot and progression. And I feel like i might have rushed towards the end. I apologize. My brains thinks of things and I need to write them down before I forget.

OK so please read and review like always. Or favorite..or follow. I appreciate it all. Also. I don't know if I'll be updating next week, simply because of the holidays. BUT i will be posting at least two Christmas themed one-shots...so if you're into team 7 goodness, be on the lookout for that :)

BonBon out!


End file.
